ttmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Гаруда 5, Чуна 5, Кьюнга 5, Къюнга 5, Кхьюнна 5, Garuda 5, Кхйунг-лнга, Khyung-lnga, Бйа-кхйунг-лнга-па, Bya-khyung INga-pa, Гла-рци-лнга-па
Название препарата, синонимы, транслитерация, перевод Гаруда 5, Чуна 5, Чун 5, Гарьд 5, Гарди 5, Гаруди 5, Кьюнга 5, Къюнга 5, Кхьюнна 5 Garuda 5, KHYUNG-INGA (Khoong-nga) - GARUDA 5, Khyung-lnga, Bya-khyung INga-pa Кхйунг-лнга, Бйа-кхйунг-лнга-па, Гла-рци-лнга-па ཁྱུང་ལྔ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: khyung lnga / THL TRANSCRIPTION: khyungnga DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY = bya khyung lnga pa. RR 77. TMC 50 (110). BT 38r.1. DG 532.3. SBTD I 134. Prescriptions 25. Lag-len 20.4. TM IV 65. ---- བྱ་ཁྱུང་ལྔ་པ http://dictionary.thlib.org/ THL TRANSLITERATION: bya khyung lnga pa / THL TRANSCRIPTION: jakhyung ngapa DAN MARTIN DICTIONARY a medicinal preparation. BP 243.5, 262.5. = khyung lnga. = bya khyung lnga pa. RR 77. TMC 50 (110). BT 38r.1. DG 532.3. SBTD I 134. Prescriptions 25. Lag-len 20.4. TM IV 65. ---- Чун-5, Чүн 5, Гарьд 5, Гарди 5, Гаруди 5, khyung lnga, ཁྱུང་ལྔ། , khoong-nga, ‘Garuda 5’.(текст составил Вадим Асадулин) khyung-lnga, ཁྱུང་ལྔ། , khoong-nga, cung-nga,’Garuda 5’, «Универсальное противовоспалительное пятикомпонентное лекарство из тела Гаруды». (текст составил Вадим Асадулин) Состав (прим. Раздел нуждается в проверке и доработке) Примечание 1 к Варианту __, см. Дозировка состава. Примечание 2. В состав препарата входит аконитин и потому ни в коем случае нельзя превышать допустимую дозу. Хранить подальше от детей. Входит в состав прописей других препаратов ТТМ * Ар-бргйад-кхйунг-бснан. Пропись: смесь А-гар-бргйад-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Ар-бргйад-ни-бснан. Пропись: смесь А-гар-бргйад-па и Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла * А-кхйунг. Пропись: смесь А-ру-бчу-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Бйа-кхуд-кхйунг-бснан (Чог-рци). Пропись: смесь Бйа-кхуд-бдуд-рци-гсум-сбйор и Кхйунг-лнга * Блон-кхйунг (Блон-рци). Пропись: смесь Блон-по-гсум-сбйор и Кхйунг-лнга * Браг-кхйунг (Браг-кхйунг-бчу-гсум, Браг-рци). 'Пропись: смесь Браг-жун-дгу-па и Кхйунг-лнга * 'Бсам-бргйад-кхйунг-ргйан (Бсам-ргйан, Бсам-бргйад-кхйунг-бснан). Пропись: смесь Бсам-'пхэл-бргйад-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Бсам-кхйунг (Бсам-рци, Нйа-рци-со-друг). Пропись: смесь Бсам-‘пхэл-нор-бу и Кхйунг-лнга * Ги-кхйунг (Ги-рци). Пропись: смесь Ги-ванг-дгу-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Гйу-кхйунг (Ру-рци-бчо-бргйад). Пропись: смесь Гйу-рил-бчу-гсум и Кхйунг-лнга * Гйу-кхйунг-дкар-бснан. Пропись: смесь Гйу-дкар и Кхйунг-лнга * Гсэр-кхйунг (Гсэр-рци). Пропись: смесь Гсэр-мдог-лнга-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Гур-кхйунг (Гур-рци). Пропись: смесь взятых поровну Гур-гум-бчу-гсум и Кхйунг-лнга * Гцо-кхйунг. Пропись: смесь Гцо-бо-бргйад-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Жи-кхйунг (Жи-рци). Пропись: смесь Жи-бйэд-друг-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Ли-кхйунг (Ли-рци). Пропись: смесь Ли-ши-друг-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Нйи-кхйунг. Пропись: смесь Нйи-дкйил и Кхйунг-лнга * Нйи-ни. Смесь Нйи-дкйил и Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла * Ргйа-кхйунг. Смесь Ргйа-ру-бчу-бжи и Кхйунг-лнга * Ру-кхйунг (Ру-рци). Пропись: смесь Ру-рта-друг-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Скйэр-кхйунг (Скйэр-рци). Пропись: смесь Скйэр-шун-бргйад-па и Кхйунг-лнга [ * Спанг-кхйунг. 'Смесь Спанг-ргйан-бчо-лнга и Кхйунг-лнга * 'Спанг-ни. 'Смесь Спанг-ргйан-бчо-лнга и Кхйунг-лнга-ни-ла * 'Спос-кхйунг-бчо-лнга (Спос-рци-бчо-лнга). Пропись: смесь взятых поровну Спос-дкар-бчу-па и Кхйунг-лнга * Суг-кхйунг (Суг-рци). Пропись: смесь Суг-смэл-бчу-па и Кхйунг-лнга Кхйунг-лнга, Гла-рци-лнга-па Рецептурник Менцикана. Составитель: А.Кособуров 16. Транслитерация: Кхйунг-лнга Синонимы: Гла-рци-лнга-па Пропись (первый вариант прописи, называемой Кхйунг-лнга-цхад-лдан ) (Прим. 1.): а-ру 40, ру-рта 10, шу-даг 6, бцан-дуг 5, гла-рци 3 16 П'ропись (второй вариант прописи, называемой Кхйунг-лнга-цхад-лдан)' (Прим. 2.): а-ру 40, ру-рта 10, шу-даг 6, бцан-дуг 20, гла-рци 3 3, 17 Показания: пхо-лог, болезни “червей”, колющие боли жаре гнйан, болезни гаг и лхог, а особенно хорошо лекарство разрушает болезни чху-сэр и мдзэ 3; внезапные режущие боли в желудке, болезнь глангв желудке и сильные колющие боли в голове, ушах, носу, зубах и т.п. с левой или правой стороны, вызванные “червями йа-ма” или “червями гнйан”, особенно хорошо это лекарство помогает при отекании жара гнйан, при гаг, лхог, кожных болезнях, болезнях чху-сэр, мдзэ и т.п. 9 Пропись (третий вариант, называемый Мнйам-сбйор-кхйунг-ргод-драг-по ) (Прим. 3.): а-ру 40, ру-рта 10, шу-даг 6, бцан-дуг 40, гла-рци 3 3 Показания: если к этой прописи добавить гул-наг 1, получится лучшее для лечения болезней, демонами клу, различных разновидностей жара гнйан, а также лхог и болезней, насланных духами местности – короче говоря, разрушающее все разновидности жара гнйан; если к этому еще добавить чху-сэр-сман-гсум по 3 каждого, лекарство поможет при чху-сэр сопровождении жара гнйан, а также при дрэг и грум, а если к этому еще добавить сэнг-лдэнг-кханда 3, лекарством, называемым Кхйунг-ргод-бчу-па, обязательно вылечишь болезнь мдзэ 2 Прим. 1. Этот вариант является классическим Прим. 2. Из множества известных вариантов прописи этот является самым употребительным в настоящее время, однако, если имеющийся в распоряжении сман-чхэн очень ядовит, по-видимому, следует применять первый вариант Прим. 3. Эту пропись предпочтительней использовать при изготовлении парных лекарств – Гур-кхйунг, Гйу-кхйунг и т.п. 3 Рецептурник Менцикана. Избранные рецепты тибетской медицины. Составитель: А.Кособуров Кхйунг-лнга, Гла-рци-лнга-па Подходы тибетской медицины к лечению онкологических заболеваний. Составитель: А.Кособуров 14. ཁྱུང་ལྔ། Транслитерация: Кхйунг-лнга Синонимы: Гла-рци-лнга-па Пропись (первый вариант прописи, называемой Кхйунг-лнга-цхад-лдан) (Прим. 160.): пилюли из а-ру №, ру-'рта 10, шу-даг 6, бцан-дуг 5 и гла-рци 3 43' Пропись (второй вариант прописи, называемой Кхйунг-лнга-гфад-лдан) (Прим. 161.): пилюли из а-ру 40, ру-рта 10, шу-даг 6, бцан-дуг 20 и гла-рци 3 43 Показания: пхо-лог, болезни "червей", колющие боли при жаре гнйан, болезни гаг и лхог, а особенно хорошо это лекарство разрушает болезни чху-сэр и мдзэ; внезапные режущие боли в желудке, болезнь гланг-тхабс в желудке и сильные колющие боли в голове, ушах, носу, зубах и т.п. с левой или правой стороны, вызванные "червями йа-ма" или "червями гнйан", а особенно хорошо это лекарство помогает при отеках из-за жара гнйан, при гаг, лхог, кожных болезнях, болезнях чху-сэр, мдзэ и т.п. 43 Пропись (третий вариант, называемый Мнйам-сбйор-кхйунг-ргод-драг-пот) (Прим. 162.): пилюли из а-ру 40, ру-рта 10, шу-даг 6, бцан-дуг 40 и гла-рци 3 43 Показания: если к этой прописи добавить гул-наг 1, получится лучшее лекарство для лечения болезней, вызванных демонами клу, различных разновидностей жара гнйан, а также лхог и болезней, насланных духами местности - короче говоря, разрушающее все разновидности жара гнйан; если к этому еще добавить чху-сэр-сман-гсум по 3 каждого, получившееся лекарство поможет при чху-сэр в сопровождении жара гнйан, а также при дрэг и грум, а если к этому еще добавить сэнг-лдэнг-кханда 3, получившимся лекарством, называемым Кхйунг-ргод-бчу-па, обязательно вылечишь болезнь.мдзэ 43 Технология приготовления: когда говорится "тщательно измельчи по отдельности а-ру и бцан-дуг" и т.д., подразумевается применение "метода четырех цветов", т.е. следует четырежды изменить цвет лекарства - вначале на бордовый, затем последовательно на черный, зеленый и голубой; чтобы сказанное было понятно, приведем подробное описание упомянутого метода, в соответствии с которым вначале следует каждый из пяти компонентов тщательно измельчить по отдельности, после этого два ингредиента - а-ру-ра и бцан-дуг — следует смешать и увлажнить чистой мочой восьмилетнего ребенка или дгэ-слонг'ъ, до получения кашицы по консистенции напоминающей жо, которая через день приобретет бордовый цвет, затем необходимо добавить порошок ру-рта и увлажнить той же жидкостью — приблизительно за утро приготовленная кашица почернеет, после этого добавишь шу-даг - примерно за день кашица станет зеленоватой, затем присоединишь тайные лекарства и другие вторичные ингредиенты, увлажнишь прозрачной фракцией водного раствора чистого без примесей гу-гул и оставишь на день, пока приготовленная кашица не станет по цвету темно-синей или как чистое небо, после этого увлажнишь тщательно процеженным раствором чистой без примесей гла-рци, кашица пусть постоит "пока пьешь чай", а когда станет по консистенции как тесто, тщательно промыв и немного смазав сливочным маслом руки, сверни лекарство в пилюли размером с катышки полевых грызунов, пилюли после завершения изготовления, завернув в голубой шелк, подсуши в тени - это и есть "метод четырех цветов"; у аптекаря, который не знает наставлений о "четырех цветах", не может быть настоящего лекарства Кхйунг-лнга 39 Прим. 160 Этот вариант является классическим Прим. 161 Из множества известных вариантов прописи этот является самым употребительным в настоящее время, однако, если имеющийся в распоряжении сман-чхэн очень ядовит, по-видимому, следует использовать первый вариант Прим. 162 Эту пропись предпочтительней использовать при изготовлении парных лекарств - Гур-кхйунг, Гйу-кхйунг и т.п. 43 Подходы тибетской медицины к лечению онкологических заболеваний. Составитель: А.Кособуров. Изд. Улан-Удэ: БНЦ СО РАН, 2009. 160 с. ISBN: 978-5-7925-0303-8 Гаруда- 5, Bya-khyung INga-pa Краткий рецептурник 'тибетской медицины. '' Составитель: С.Сидоров' 'Тибетское название:' Bya-khyung INga-pa Сила: «Различные боли в желудке (pho-log), болезни гНян, гаг-лхог, различные воспаления в голове, ушах, носу, зубах, боли от кишечных срин (паразитов), тонзилиты, зуд и кожная горячая сыпь, проказа и нарушения лимфы». 'Показания:' - боли в желудке (внезапные); - гнян (онкология), гаг-лхог (нарывы в горле); - воспаления в голове, ушах, носу, зубах; - срин (паразиты); - зуд и горячие болезни кожи; - нарушения Лимфы; - проказа. 'Способ употребления:' В зависимости от состояния сил тела и болезни принимать по 3-5-7- и т.д.пилюль, запивая их горячей кипяченой водой. Свет Принимать по 2-3 гр после обеда с горячей водой. При сильном гНян, если запивать отваром физохлейны (thang-‘phrom), то будет хорошо. БАЖ 'Источники:' IV Тантра; Ор.ЗЮ; Друге 46; 112 ОТ; 26 Ан; 82 Ив. Примечание к столбцу "Дозировка". 1 лян (лан) равен 37,0 граммов. 1 сран (цэн) равен 3,7 грамма. 1 пунь (пун, фун) равен 0,37 грамма. Подробнее см. Дозировка состава Рассвет бесконечной жизни. Учебник тибетской медицины. Первый (подготовительный) курс. Автор/составитель: С.Сидоров '''Khyung-lnga -8' Рецептурник из Амдо. Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова Сущность ( ngo-bo ): Вкус , сила . Не токсичное. горьковато-вяжущий, прохладное и согревающее в равной степени, опьяняющее. Показания ( phan- nus ) : Показания: исцеляет боли (гзер) от гнян, а также червей, проказу, лимфу. Устраняет. Противопоказания ( do-snang ): Противопоказания: Назначая детям, старикам, беременным женщинам и ослабленным, согласовывать с природой лекарства. Применять с осторожностью. Источники ( sbyor-khungs ): zin-tig mdzes-rgyan bdud-rtsi’i sman-mdzad . Стр.177. ''Драгоценное Ожерелье из собранных воедино лекарственных составов, применяемых в повседневной практике (Рецептурник из Амдо.) Перевод с тибетского Е.Кульгален. Редакция и примечания С.Сидорова '''___________________'(редакция Вадима Асадулина) KHYUNG-INGA (Khoong-nga) - GARUDA 5 Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs . Составитель: T.J.Tsarong (Language: English) 88. KHYUNG-INGA (Khoong-nga) - GARUDA 5. Composition: Terminalia chebula, Saussurea lappa, Acorus calamus, musk, Aconitum balfourii. Use and Action: severe stomachal pains, various inflammations of the head, ears, nose, and teeth, pain from intestinal parasites, tonsillitis, itching and skin eruptions, specifically for leprosy and serumal disorders. Dosage: 1-2 gms in the afternoon with hot water. [http://www.jcrows.com/handbook.html Handbook of Traditional Tibetan Drugs: Their Nomenclature, Composition, Use, and Dosage] by T. J. Tsarong. 1986 Tibetan Medical Publications, Kalimpong, West Bengal, India. 101 Pages. (Цеванг Царонг. Руководство по Тибетской рецептуре: составы, применение.) Наименование, описание препарата и инструкция с сайтов, посвященных ТТМ, производителей или дистрибьюторов ' 'Чуна-5, "Гаруда-5" http://www.manla.ru/shop/classical_formulations/garuda5/ ' 'Состав: Terminalia chebula, Saussurea lappa, Acorus calamus, Moschus moschiferus, etc. Сущность: уравновешенная, опьяняющая Антибиотик естественного происхождения: любой вид инфекции, воспаления, устраняет боль. Помогает привсех внезапных недугах: внезапно возникающие колюще-режущие боли в животе, мышцах, голове, горле, ушах, носу, зубах, и т.п. При гайморитах, фронтитах, кожных заболеваниях; применяется при опасных заразных инфекционных болезнях, паразитах, и особенно хорошо помогает при болезнях лимфы(чху-сер) и проказе, снимает воспаления и жар. Подавляет рост опухолей и способствует их рассасыванию. Так называемая "Тибетская первая помощь"! Противопоказания: беременность, слабое пищеварение, индивидуальная непереносимость, без необходимости не применять ---- Чуна 5http://naranfito.ru/ Производитель: Мен-ци-кан Является противовоспалительным и антибактериальным средством. Устраняет боль. Используется при болезнях лимфатической системы, очищает кровь. Эффективно помогает при болезнях суставов. Назначается и при кожных заболеваниях. Действие с точки зрения тибетской медицины Применяется при возмущении Желчи, Слизи, Ветра. Состав: миробалан, соссюрея лопуховидная, мускус кабарги и тд. Форма выпуска: пилюли (горошины) или порошок в индивидуальных упаковках. Показания: * воспалительные и инфекционные заболевания желудочно-кишечного тракта; * заболевания суставов и позвоночника (с гиперемией, отеком); * кожные заболевания; * болезни лимфатической системы; * опухолевые заболевания; * головные боли. Применение: Сбор следует принимать внутрь, запивая теплой водой. Употреблять не разжевывая. Принимать после еды. Назначается с 1/3 или ½ дозы с постепенным увеличением, в зависимости от возраста и пола, тяжести заболевания. Противопоказания: Индивидуальная непереносимость компонентов, беременность, кормление грудью ---- 'Гаруда 5 / Garuda 5 (Кьюнга) 'http://asiadiet.ru Происхождения сырья: Индия (Дхарамсала) Состав: миробалан хебула, соссюрея лопуховидная, аир болотный и др. Применение: в комбинации с другими препаратами применяется для лечения опухолевых заболеваний. Подавляет рост опухолей и способствует их рассасыванию. Принимать препарат днем через 30 мин после еды, запивать теплой кипяченой водой. Курс лечения 21-30 дней. ----